Dance With The Devil
by dragon of spirits
Summary: I was the only one who could fight off the Vlad, but I was playing a dangerous game. I was dancing with the devil. Songfic.


**A/****N:** For those of you who can't tell, when I get writers block, I write oneshots. So, yes, I have writers clock which is the only reason I would dream of writing this. But I was listening to this song and it just seemed to jump out at me as the perfect thing to do.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, Dance With The Devil belongs to Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

**Dance With The Devil**

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

I was alone, the only one who could fight Vlad off. But he was so powerful, and I, I was weak. I was barely able to stay balanced on my feet without swaying side to side.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

He was floating above me, grinning maliciously. It's like he knew he won, like he knew that this was all just a game and he was waiting to make the final move that would ensure his victory. I didn't want to see him win. But closing my eyes did nothing, because when I opened them again he was still there.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies,_

He taunted me with words. "Let me train you." He said. "I can make you more powerful. I can help you become what you're struggling to be."

And I screamed back "Train me! I want to learn! I'm so tired of not knowing! I'm tired of struggling! But your knowledge comes with a price, doesn't it?"

I knew the answer as well as he did.

_I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

I don't think I am going to survive this fight…

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

It was a dance between two higher beings. A melody of shooting and exploding. The kicks and dodges were all part of the dance, as we twisted and twirled around one another trying to get the upper hand. The only thing was that in this dance, if you missed one step, you died. I was playing a dangerous game here. I was dancing with the devil himself.

_Trembling,  
Crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

"Daniel, think logically!" Vlad would shout. His red eyes would bore straight into me and I could feel shivers rack my body.

'There's nothing to think about! You do this all the time Vlad! All the time! My life is nonexistent because of you. I'm always afraid that you might pop up somewhere and I won't be able to defend my friends or myself! You've stolen my life! You've made me life with a life of fear." I yelled back.

And it was true.

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

"Come now Daniel, there is so much I can teach you," He'd say. But I knew he was lying, I can see through his little charade. Learning from him comes at a price too high to pay. I won't, can't, give him what he wants.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

We continued our intricate dance of blasts and hits, kicks and dodges. But he was winning. He had the upper hand. He always had it. This was an un-winnable battle. He was older then me, more experienced then me, and more powerful then me. A blast stronger then any of the ones before hit me in the chest and sent me hurtling towards the ground.

I couldn't survive this dance with the devil. I couldn't win.

Vlad laughed cruelly. "It's over dear boy. Don't you see? You've lost! You will always lose to me! Just surrender now and make it easier on yourself."

_Hold on  
Hold on_

No, I had to keep going! I had to survive. I had to fight and win, if not for my sake, then for my family and friends. I couldn't let them down. I stood up slowly from where I had fallen and looked Vlad in the eye.

"This is not over yet. It's barely begun." I said darkly, before shooting upward towards him and giving it everything I got.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

And we danced, round and round we went, our skills evenly matched for once it seemed. Forward, backward, up, to the side. Together we moved, easily avoiding each other's attack while adding in our own. Each step was tread carefully, each of us knowing the consequences for screwing up.

_  
Hold on  
Hold on_

I had to win. I _had_ to. It was not an option to lose to the devil. I gathered the last of my waning strength and used my most powerful attack. My ghostly wail. It was so loud and vicious that it blew Vlad back into a building and knocked him unconscious.

It was over. My dance with the devil was done

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I actually like how this came out. It could use a little more work, but I like how the battle was the dance and Vlad the Devil...

Well, review if you want. Or flame. Or just leave and forget you ever read this. Your choice.


End file.
